Lágrimas
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: Anos se passaram, tds mudaram, exceto ela... O medo do passado era mais forte do q seu senso aventureiro e não pôde dar o q Shizuru queria...Seu amor... [ShizNat] Enjoy xD


Uma lágrima. Um pedaço de papel. Uma lágrima num pedaço de papel. Só uma, porque foi tudo que ela permitiu cair. Um sorriso triste.

- Espero que você seja feliz...Shizuru. – sussurrou Natsuki ao olhar o jornal.

A manchete do dia, em grandes letras, estava o anuncio do casamento de Fujino Shizuru com Himura Kenichi. A foto mostrava um beijo dos dois quando o anuncio fora feito num grande baile que contou com grandes presenças.

Fechou o jornal e o jogou no chão, ficando ao pé da cama. Juntou os joelhos e os abraçou, fechou os olhos e se pôs a refletir sobre o que acontecera até agora. Tinha 23 anos agora, anos tinham se passado desde o Festival e todas tinham mudado e evoluído... menos ela. O medo do passado se repetir era mais forte do que o seu senso aventureiro, então simplesmente não conseguiu dar aquilo que Shizuru tanto queria...seu amor. A amava, a amava muito, mas tinha medo de admitir, sempre teve e sempre irá ter.

- Idiota. – murmurou para si mesma várias vezes;

Era uma idiota... Parte do seu bom senso gritava para que ela fosse atrás de Shizuru e a tirasse do meio do altar, assim fugiriam e ficariam juntas para sempre, teria um final feliz...Mas, existia mesmo um final feliz? E se fosse atrás de Shizuru, ela iria mesmo com ela? Abandonaria família, o noivo, sua vida...por ela? Não tinha nada a oferecer a Shizuru, nem mesmo amor. Sim, não saberia como amá-la nem mesmo saberia se podia amar. Talvez amor não fosse feito para ela afinal das contas...

- Ei, Natsuki...Pare de ficar dormindo aí e tome seu remédio!

Olhou para a porta onde Nao estava lhe sorrindo... As coisas mudaram muito! Quando Shizuru sumiu de sua vida, quem lhe deu suporte foi Nao. Sim, as duas brigavam sempre; sim, muitas vezes tentaram se matar; sim, muitas vezes se odiaram, mas apesar de tudo isso, ainda eram melhores para entender uma a outra. Nao entendia o porquê Natsuki não admitia seu amor por Shizuru e tentava com todas as forças muda-la, mas sem sucesso, no fim decidiu desistir e somente ser sua amiga. Se tornaram mais próximas do que era com Mai, quase tão próximas quanto era com Shizuru, mas ainda assim...

- Eu não vou tomar mais isso, você sabe... – respondeu e acompanhou Nao que sentou na sua cama.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, e mesmo se não tivesse, afinal agora é tarde. Eu não tomo meu remédio há 1 mês... Meu tempo deve estar acabando agora...

Sim, ela estava doente. Descobriu há um ano e somente Nao sabe sobre isso. Parece que Searss implantou algo na cadeia genética de sua mãe e passou para ela gerando essa doença... O remédio não a curaria, mas daria mais tempo... Mais tempo para ficar naquela maldita cama.

Nao abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ela não queria que Natsuki parasse de tomá-lo, dizendo que logo arranjariam algo para a doença, mas ambas sabiam que é impossível.

- Como está a sua mãe?

- Está bem, mas me perguntou quando você vai jantar conosco de novo... Ela gostou de você. – respondeu Nao sorrindo.

Ela mudou muito também. Começou a levar os estudos mais a serio e agora ela já estava na faculdade cursando medicina. Tudo mudou muito.

Nao percebeu o jornal no chão.

- Soube das noticias, hun?

- Sim, elas voam rápido...

- Ela chamou a todas nós para o casamento e como nem Mai sabe onde você está, eu fiquei com a tarefa de lhe avisar.

Deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu não posso ir nem quero... Não sou masoquista para gostar de sentir dor.

- Natsuki...

- Mas, você poderia lhe levar um presente para mim?

- E quem disse que eu vou, idiota? Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

-Nao!

-Não! Droga, Natsuki! Lembra o que o medico falou?! Você pode... a qualquer momento e nenhum de nós quer que quando isso aconteça você esteja sozinha!

A olhou por um segundo... Ela estava certa! Deus...como podia cometer tantos erros ridículos? Estava o tempo fazendo Nao sofrer...como fez com Shizuru.

A abraçou fortemente e não se surpreendeu quando se sentiu ser abraçada de volta;

- Você está certa, me desculpe... Poderia pedir para Mai entregar para mim?

Nao fez um "sim" com a cabeça, depois se separou dos seus braços.

- Então, que coisas emocionantes temos que fazer hoje? – perguntou Nao sorrindo.

- Por que não me ajuda a sair daqui para comprarmos o presente?

Nao sorriu e concordou.

Com uma pequena ajuda do faxineiro, amigo de Nao, saíram do hospital e foram rapidamente até uma joalheria... O presente jazia lá dentro.

0o0o0o

Era o dia do tão esperado casamento. Todas as pessoas mais importantes do Japão estavam lá.

No pequeno hospital, Nao olhava a lua pela janela, estava visivelmente entediada. Natsuki ficará dormindo quase o dia todo e agora ela estava acordada, mas olhando para o nada.

- Você quer comer algo? – disse Nao saindo da janela – Eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Está uma linda noite, não acha?

- O que isso tem haver com comida?

- Nada... Mas, não estou com fome.

Nao a olhou preocupada. A amiga tinha negado o café da manhã, almoço, lanche e jantar... Ela não tinha praticamente nada do estomago!

- Você não comeu nada hoje!

- Não tenho fome... Vá comprar algo para você...

A amiga começara a respirar pesadamente... como se estivesse se cansado das poucas palavras que disse.

- Tudo bem, eu já volto.

- Pode ligar a televisão antes de ir?

Nao pareceu preocupada. Hoje era o dia do casamento...mas mesmo assim, fez o que a amiga pediu e saiu do quarto.

Era uma reportagem sobre o casamento. Shizuru e Kenichi estavam dando uma entrevista...

- Fujino-san, eu tenho uma pergunta. – disse uma jornalista de cabelos curtos e óculos, familiar... – meu nome é Chie Harada e eu gostaria de lhe perguntar: você está feliz com o casamento?

Era uma pergunta simples, mas Shizuru exitara.

- Sim, claro. Eu adoro meu marido!

"Adoro'... Sorriu... Estava cansada de pensar, cansada de mesmo ficar com os olhos abertos. Fechou-os com a imagem de Shizuru na cabeça. Não soube por quanto tempo dormiu, mas quando acordou a TV estava desligada e Nao estava adormecida ao seu lado, ela segurava sua mão, apertou a mão dela e sorriu, ela podia ser muito doce certas vezes, só rezava para que ela achasse alguém que valorizasse essa doçura.

Sentiu que além delas, havia mais alguém no quarto ou mais algo.

- Quem está aí? – gritou, mas Nao continuava adormecida e nenhuma enfermeira veio ver o que estava acontecendo.

Não houve resposta, mas algo estava lá e ela tinha certeza disso:

- Já está na minha hora?

- Sim... Está na sua hora de partir desse mundo e voltar ao ciclo de reencarnação. – era uma voz grossa, nada comparado ao que já ouvira até hoje.

Olhou para Nao e depois voltou a olhar a sombra.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Talvez...

Respostas vazias... Devia ter imaginado...

- Tenho direito a um pedido antes de ir?

- Depende...

- Posso escrever um bilhete?

A sombra assentiu e então se levantou da cama. Pegou uma folha que estava numa mesa no seu quarto... Nao muitas vezes ia até lá e enquanto fazia companhia estudava ou fazia

Deveres, e começou a escrever. Quando terminou, voltou a cama e pegou novamente na mão de Nao.

- Pronta?

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

A sombra sumiu e logo tudo escureceu. A dor sumiu bem como o contato entre as mãos...

- " Adeus Nao, Adeus Shizuru, Adeus todos mundo... até um dia." – foram seus últimos pensamentos.

0o0o0o0o

Nao acordou assustada e quando olhou ao redor viu Natsuki.

- Kuga, abra os olhos, eu tive um pesadelo.

Nenhuma reação.

- Natsuki! – começou a se desesperar.

Levantou-se e viu que ela não respirava.

- ENFERMEIRA!!!!! – gritou.

As enfermeiras vieram junto com os médicos que a levaram para uma outra sala.

Nao andava de um lado para o outro, estava nervosa... Sentava-se, depois tornava a levantar, andava e repetia o processo.

Assustou-se com a vibração seguida de uma música vindo do seu bolso, pegou o celular e atendeu. Sua voz estava tremida.

- Nao! – era Mai – Onde você está?! Cadê Natsuki!? Todas esperavam que ela irrompesse a cerimônia e levasse Shizuru com ela, mas até agora nada!

- Fala para ela – era Chie – que se ela quer roubar as esposa dos outros tem que fazer isso no casamento que fica mais romântico. – era obvio que ela estava bêbada.

- Natsuki está... Natsuki está... – estava tremendo, suas pernas bambearam...

O medico que cuidara de Natsuki estava indo em sua direção. Rezou mentalmente para que fossem boas noticias.

- Yuuki Nao? – ele indagou.

- Sim? –respondeu ignorando o celular.

- Sinto muito, Yuuki-san. Ela não resistiu.

Os pedaços do celular jaziam aos seus pés enquanto seus olhos encaravam o homem incrédulo.

Era mentira! Natsuki não estava morta! Ela só... Só estava... Só estava cansada e queria descansar... Sem pensar saiu a correr para a sala de cirurgia e ao chegar foi direto ao corpo desanimado na mesa... Ainda não havia sido removido.

- IDIOTA! – gritou – Natsuki, acorda! Isso não tem graça! Eu estou te pedindo acorde!

- Senhora... – tentou uma enfermeira.

- Não! Ela está bem!

A agarrou pelo colar da blusa e começou a balançá-la, gritando para que acordasse. Foram necessários 4 médicos e 4 enfermeiras para remove-la da sala.

0o0o0o0o

Nao estava sentada na cama. Sua mãe estava recolhendo algumas coisas que estavam no quarto, depois iriam para o apartamento dela fazer o mesmo.

- Nao, olhe isso! – disse sua mãe olhando o papel na mesa.

Nao se levantou e foi até a mãe e o bilhete: era de Natsuki...

_Nao,_

_Quando estiver lendo isso, com certeza já não estarei neste mundo. Quando acordei essa manhã, eu senti que era o meu último dia e pretendia passa-lo com você, mas a minha dor havia aumentado e eu não pude fazer nada nem lhe falar a palavra que estava dentro de mim há algum tempo: Obrigada! Sei que nunca lhe disse isso antes, mas sem você eu não teria superado nada do que passei nem mesmo viver tanto assim._

_Agradeço muito a você e a sua mãe também, ambas, por esse pouco tempo, foram uma família para mim e as agradeço por me deixar sentir assim pelo menos uma vez na vida. _

_Oh, e Nao, você é uma idiota! Por que simplesmente não me disse que estavam com problemas financeiros?! Eu podia ter ajudado... E é isso que eu vou fazer agora! Atrás dessa folha tem um nome e um número, eles são de um advogado que eu contratei para cuidar de tudo quando eu morresse... Eu estou deixando meu apartamento para vocês, ele está uma bagunça, mas é melhor do que aquele em que vocês têm vivido.. .e não aceito devoluções agora. _

_Fico por aqui, estou muito cansada, mas antes gostaria de lhes fazer dois pedidos: Por favor, queimem meu corpo e joguem minhas cinzas no penhasco em que minha mãe morreu quero que pelo menos uma parte de mim continue com ela e também que entregue a outra carta para Shizuru._

_Muito obrigada por tudo, vocês foram como uma família para mim. Espero que sejam felizes de agora em diante._

_Natsuki._

- Nao? – indagou a mãe ao ver a filha.

Ela própria tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Nao pegou a outra carta e a colocou no bolso:

- Você pode cuidar do outro pedido, mãe?

- Sim... Vai entregar a carta?

- Sim, eu já volto.

A mãe assentiu e terminou a tarefa que estava desempenhando antes.

0o0o0o0o0o

Nao não permitiu que nenhuma lágrima caísse mais. Natsuki tinha morrido naquela madrugada, quando ela morreu tinha pessoas rindo, namorando, sendo felizes, movendo com suas vidas e não era justo! Mas, descobrira há muitos anos que a vida era injusta. Chegou em frente do apartamento de Natsuki, subiu e pegou as chaves da moto. Se Natsuki ainda estivesse viva, ia danar a gritar por estar encostando no seu "bebê". Riu só de pensar na cena. Montou na moto e se dirigiu em direção a Kyoto. Shizuru e Kenichi não viajariam de lua-de-mel, ficariam em Kyoto mesmo.

Horas depois chegou a propriedade dos Fujino. Era uma grande mansão antiga, da época Meiji, mais ou menos. Desceu da moto e tocou o interfone da grande mansão:

- Residência dos Fujino.

- Oi, Eu quero falar com a Shizuru! – disse grossamente, não gostara da pessoa que a tinha atendido.

- _Fujino-sama _te conhece? – respondeu dando ênfase a palavras " Fujino-sama".

- Sim, diga a ela que é a Nao e preciso falar com ela sobre a Natsuki! Ela vai vir correndo!

A pessoa pareceu zangada, mas mesmo assim foi chamá-la. Nao escorou na parede e olhou para a moto: era preta com alguns detalhes em azul e prata, essas duas cores por causa de Duran; os detalhes lembravam facilmente de um lobo...ela mesma havia feito nas aulas da faculdade de mecânica.

Ouviu um barulho e o portão se abriu, entrou por ele e a porta da casa estava a primeira e única: Fujino Shizuru.

- Posso lhe ajudar em algo, Yuuki-san?

Shizuru sorria. Aquele maldito sorriso que não deixava sua face mesmo nos piores momentos.

- Não precisa fingir, Fujino. É obvio que você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você, só estou aqui por que Natsuki pediu que eu viesse.

- E por que ela não pôde vir pessoalmente? – perguntou uma voz feminina vinda de dentro da casa. Era Shizuma Fujino, a mãe de Shizuru.

Não sabia se odiava mais a filha ou a mãe. A filha foi covarde o suficiente para fugir e se casar com uma pessoa que não amava, já a mãe a insultara bem como Natsuki e fizera a cabeça da filha para casar com um homem... Difícil.

Atrás dela vinha Kenichi, visivelmente divertido com a situação. Todos estavam lá para gozar dela, trincou os dentes.

- "Kuga, você me paga...não nessa vida, mas em outra." – estava triste ainda, mas sabia que a encontraria novamente outra vez em outro lugar.

Sorriu ao ver o rosto de Shizuru, que estava ainda com aquele sorriso, iria fazê-la sofrer.

- Não sei, velhota. Talvez por que mortos não andam! – gritou.

Isso os fez calar e na expressão deles surgiu a mais sincera expressão de surpresa.

- Yuuki-san, o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Shizuru quase que temendo a resposta.

- O que você acha? Enquanto você fazia sei lá o que com seu "marido" ontem, ela estava numa cama de cirurgia quase morrendo, mas sabe eu não ligo, pois eu sei que fiz minha parte e estive lá para ela... E deu resultados, afinal ela me disse; "Eu te amo" várias vezes e ela beijava bem também... – fechou os olhos como se relembrasse algo – e como beijava...

TAP! Colocou a mão sobre a face atingida e olhou para Shizuru.

- Patético. – sussurrou.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Yuuki-san?

- Vim lhe entregar isso... – disse jogando a carta para Shizuru que a pegou. – E parabéns Shizuru, espero que tenha muitos filhos e que eles tenham a felicidade que você nunca terá. – e assim deu as costas para Shizuru, voltando a moto, ligou o motor e em nenhum momento olhou para trás.

Era mentira, Natsuki nunca dissera: " Eu te amo" pelo menos não diretamente, mas queria saber como a mulher reagiria ao ouvir isso e foi exatamente como imaginado. Acelerou mais, voltando para a casa.

0o0o0o0o

Duas lágrimas. Seguidas de mais. O papel se encontrava molhado. Tentava fazer parar, mas nada adiantava, então deixou. Chorou e chorou. Baixo para ninguém ouvir, pensava, repetia...

- Shizuru – era Kenichi – Temos uma reunião para ir essa noite, então se apresse. – e com isso saiu da porta.

Não deu importância e deixou as lágrimas terminarem a corrida cruel por seu rosto. Tinha se convencido anos atrás de que não a amava mais, que já era passado, que podia viver sem ela...estava errada! Como estava errada...as poucas palavras presentes na carta acabaram de lhe fazer a pessoa mais feliz e infeliz do mundo. Estava feliz, mas estava triste; estava completa, mas incompleta... Se sentia amada e abandonada.

Olhou novamente a carta, agora borrada por causa das lágrimas... Fora escrita com pressa.

_Shizuru,_

_Quando Nao lhe entregar isso, eu já terei partido desse mundo. Até aqui é difícil admitir isso, mas não quero ir sem antes ter certeza de que você vai saber sobre isso... Eu não 'não' te amava Shizuru, pelo contrário, você sempre foi a pessoa mais importante no meu coração, afinal graças a você eu voltei a confiar mais nas pessoas e a isso eu lhe sou muito grata. Obrigada por tudo, Shizuru. Eu realmente digo isso de todo o meu coração._

_Eu sou idiota, Nao me disse isso várias vezes, e eu também me digo isso sempre. Eu sei que te amo, não somente como uma amiga, mas do jeito que você me ama. Você deve estar se perguntando então o porquê eu não fiz nada, porquê eu não voltei para você... Uma palavra: medo. Eu tinha medo de não te amar tanto, de nosso amor se esvair, de tudo dar errado e eu te perder... Esses eram meus medos, e eu sou idiota por deixá-los tomar conta de mim, mas veja pelo meu lado, todos que eu confio me traem um dia...Agora mesmo estou sendo traída pelo meu própria corpo, irônico, não?_

_Realmente, espero que você seja feliz com Kenichi...Ontem eu os vi na televisão, vocês parecem se dar bem... com certeza terão muitos filhos... eu estou feliz por você, realmente estou... Pensando bem, se eu tivesse dito isso para você mais cedo e abandonado o meu medo, agora você estaria sofrendo muito mais, então não me arrependo da minha decisão, só me arrependo de nunca ter chegado a experimentar o mel dos seus lábios, nem o calor de seu abraço, nem o conforto de suas palavras mais uma vez antes de ir, mas nem tudo o que queremos, podemos ter, né?_

_Fico por aqui, estou cansada e já é minha hora... Espero que nos encontremos numa outra vida e podemos ser feliz lá._

_Te amo, Shizuru,_

_Natsuki._

As sirenes tocavam por toda Kyoto se dirigindo até a propriedade Fujino. Quando chegaram lá, tentaram, mas não conseguiram fazer nada. Shizuma, Kenichi e todos os empregados choravam a perda, estavam surpresos, pois era algo que não esperavam. Shizuma não se desgarrava do corpo da filha, estava toda suja de sangue e chorava o tempo todo, implorando aos céus que a devolvessem.

Ao chão da cama encontrava-se uma pequena arma e manchado de sangue, ao lado da arma, estava o bilhete, mas com algo a mais escrito no final:

_A próxima vida ainda irá demorar e eu desejo ficar com você agora...Se você não está nessa vida, não há o porquê viver._

_Achei que tinha te esquecido, mas você me tornou sua cativa...Estou para sempre presa a você, para me perder nos seus olhos, tocar sua pele e beijar sua boca... Para mim o mundo, não é mundo mais; a vida, não tem razão..._

_Então, vou ajudar o anjo da morte e me encontrar com você agora... pois quero logo me encontrar com você novamente._

_Até logo, meu amor. Te amo também._

_Shizuru._

Dias depois...

Nao derramou duas cinzas juntas no mar e viu o vento e o mar se apossarem delas... Silenciosamente, como todos presentes, rezou. Depois se virou e foi embora...

- " Adeus, Natsuki...Adeus, Fujino... até um dia."

10 anos depois...

Uma jovem garotinha de 10 anos sorriu triunfante ao finalmente comprar seu sorvete de mayo, deu uma grande bocada e com isso sujou grande parte do rosto, mas não se importou e continuou a comer. Depois de terminar, seu rosto estava completamente branco por causa do sorvete.

Uma risada. Olhou para o lado onde uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos claros se aproximou com um lenço branco e começou a limpar seu rosto.

- O-obrigada... – agradeceu corando.

- Tudo bem... Quando eu vi achei que era o sorvete que estava te devorando, mas depois vi que era o contrário. – disse ela com uma risada.

- Hunf! – respondeu a de cabelos azul virando a cabeça e começando a andar enquanto corava mais.

- Espera! – disse a de cabelos castanho correndo atrás da outra. – Podemos nos tornar amigas?

- Hum...Acho que tudo bem...

As duas riram enquanto andavam lado a lado.


End file.
